All the Stronger
by ShadowsOfPenAndPaper
Summary: "He looked so helpless, there next to his dead mother…And then I watched as he fired a Cero".
1. Chapter 1

All the Stronger

Warning: This is a boyxboy. Turn back if you no like.

Rating: M

Beta: Nope. All mistakes are my own

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Bleach. If I did, Grimm would have screwed Ichigo into a wall before like episode 25

* * *

Summary: "He looked so helpless, there next to his dead mother…And then I watched as he fired a Cero".

* * *

To be honest. This story was inspired by my conniving friend Vaerin7. While reading her stories and talking back and forth with our favorite pairing-and Shiro- I was suddenly struck. So I've been working on this for a while. Hope you like it! :D

* * *

Chapter 1: Inhuman

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki was a small bright child with round caramel eyes. Not just with his mind, but with his aura that radiated a kind personality. His hair was just as bright. A mop of orange sat atop his head that could shine through any dark and dreary day. Such as this one.

It had stormed nearly all day, but still Ichigo had the biggest smile on any little boy his age could. His hand was clasped in a larger one that was of his mothers; Masaki Kurosaki, who had the same beautiful orange hair. It hung wet and plastered to her body, but still radiant.

Masaki held her first born son in her heart with pride, and she smiled lovingly at him. She was known to have a loving heart, but she was also known for being around her son; the one that every one loved.

"Mommy hurry up. You'll catch a cold!" Ichigo's voice broke through the pit-pattering of the rain. Masaki walked faster to catch up to her son. "Always so concerned about me" she sighed. "As it should be, my one protector" she said, holding out her hand, which Ichigo happily took.

The rain continued to soak them to the bone, but they continued on in silence, loving every minute of being together, alone. Just as they were nearing the lake side, Ichigo tore himself from his mother's embrace and ran down the hill. "Ichigo?" his mother called; fear creeping up into her voice.

"There's someone down there! Mom, I have to save her, she's going to jump!" the small boy panted. Masaki tore after him, calling for him to come back. When she had caught up to Ichigo, he stared wide eyed at the small girl. "Hey, don't jump. Don't you have a family?" he asked taking a small step to her. "Ichigo..." his mother said, but it was too late.

It happened so fast.

A scream, the sound of ripping fabric, and the pain of being shoved aside. Ichigo watched, as a monster tore up his mothers back. Masaki stood on trembling legs as she stared at the monster. "I won't let you harm my son, you _hollow!_" she spat. Ichigo just stared wide eyed, as the small girl transformed. A trickle of fear seeped into him, but he pushed it away. He had to protect his mother. Standing up, he stood in front of the woman who had given him life. The monster sneered at him.

"_You wish to protect her, human?"_ it laughed, a sickening sound as its body heaved.

Masaki hugged him from behind.

"This was not supposed to happen" she said sobbing. Stepping in front of him, Ichigo watched as his mother changed form too. Her pink dress disappeared to be replaced by a black Shihakushō with a sword attached to her hip. "I'm sorry Ichigo, but it looks like I will leave you sooner than I thought" she said, a tear trailing down her smooth cheek. "Mommy?" Ichigo asked in confusion, before his mother launched herself at the creature, sword drawn.

It was minutes after that Ichigo found himself staring into the almost lifeless eyes of his mother. "Mommy?" he asked, nudging her shoulder gently. "Mommy get up….you have to get up" he whimpered as the tears started to fall. _"The poor kid lost his mommy, how sad. Don't worry though, you'll see her soon enough" _the creature said grinning, as it prepared to attack, its muscles tightening up.

"Shut up" Ichigo said. It came out as barely a whisper. The creature strained to hear. _"Huh?"_ it asked. "I said shut up!" Ichigo yelled, standing up. Fierce caramel eye glared at the creature and the beast was momentarily stunned. The tears were all dried up, and Ichigo just glared at the thing that injured his mother like that.

"_So now you wish to fight me? Very well, but I won't go easy on you because you are a child. I will send you crying to your mother's dead body"_ it said, before charging the boy like a bull. Ichigo was tossed aside like a rag doll, his small body hitting with a harsh smack against the ground, water splashing around as it was struck.

The creature cackled, its body shaking with bloodlust. It wanted more.

Ichigo struggled to get up, his legs shaking, not from fear, but from the strain to stand. _"Seems as if I have to beat you down again, and as many times necessary!" _it screeched, wrapping its talons around the small child, and jerking him up. "You hurt my mommy. For that, I'll hurt you too!" Ichigo said, pounding his fists on the creatures arm. The creature cocked its head to the side. _"You say such big words"_ it sneered, _"But you cannot back up what you say with power!" _it said, once again throwing Ichigo to the ground. As the creature prepared to attack again, it froze in horror, as the boy with orange hair got up again; though this time, his look held something else.

The creature jerked back, its eyes widening as Ichigo's clothes were replaced by a small Shihakusho. Standing before him was not the weakling child. _"What are you?"_ it hissed, crouching in a defensive stance. Ichigo held the same gaze for a moment, before a wild insane grin plastered itself onto his lips. "Your worst nightmare" he murmured, before he raised his right arm up. A blast of red mixed with black shot from his fingertips, enveloping the creature before it could emit a howl of pain. Ichigo collapsed onto his knees, his clothes reappearing.

He crawled over to his barely breathing mother. "Come on mom, we need to get home so dad can make you better" he begged, pulling on her arm.

Masaki coughed. "I'm sorry, baby but I can't go with you this time" she said, her voice cracking as tear after tear spilled from her eyes. "Don't say that. You have to come home. Yuzu and Karin will be waiting. You can't leave us" he whimpered. Masaki coughed. "You protected me for long enough, now it's time for you to move on and protect your sisters" she said, her body giving a heave.

"Protect…my one protector" Masaki whispered, and her body gave one final jerk before it lay still. Ichigo stared at his mother wide eyed. He didn't move from his spot; not until the paramedics came and pulled him up, wrapping him in a blanket and sitting him in a seat in the ambulance. The police didn't even bother asking him what happened, as they could tell the small boy had had enough. Ichigo's eyes were dull, and he shivered in the overlapped blanket.

"_I'll protect ya'…king"_ came the soft whispery voice, flowing like water as the ambulance doors closed, and Ichigo didn't register that the voice was talking to him at all.

* * *

'_Tonight, a horror happened in the town of Karakura. Masaki Kurosaki mother and wife to doctor Isshin Kurosaki was brutally murdered on her way home, while walking with son Ichigo Kurosaki. Son, Ichigo is fine. The paramedics say he escaped with scratches and a sprained wrist. The police are on the case saying that a local gang is responsible, using dogs, starved and trained to kill is what killed the young mother and wife. This is for the local news at night, I'm Raven Shaw'_

Raven walked over to her cameraman. "I hope that boy will be alright" she said sighing. "This isn't right!" she said suddenly, shocking her cameraman. "For a boy to have to experience this" she said, and her shoulders sagged. "Come on, let's go, this place is more than enough to give me nightmares" and with that the woman walked off, her stride as if she couldn't bare the thought of reporting another incident such as this. In all of the commotion, no one noticed a brunette male disappear from site, as if he was never there.

* * *

Sand. Everywhere you looked there was sand. It was like a god's made litter box (remind anyone of a certain kitty-cat?) with where the sand stretched for miles. It didn't matter which way you looked either. And in the middle of it all, was an oddly placed building. It could have been a mansion with how big it was. Entering, all you could see was white. Hall after hall, it didn't matter. There was only one colour, and the master of the 'house' liked it that way.

Entering a room, you could see many people gathered in that one area, as if waiting for an announcement. "Ulquiorra, speak" came a voice that commanded authority. It came from the head of the table; a man with brown hair pulled back, but with a stray piece falling in front of his eyes. A brunette stood up, his black hair falling to his shoulders, forest green eyes unblinking. Black tears shaped lines followed down from his eyes to cheeks.

"Masaki Kurosaki is dead" he reported and if you had been to far away you would have thought that the news he gave, that the head had no reaction, but in truth, his eyes widened slightly. The head began to get up. "There is more…Aizen-sama" Ulquiorra stated. Aizen sat back down, his brown eyes dull. "Ichigo Kurosaki, survived" Ulquiorra stated, and the others broke out into hushed murmurs. "Tell me how the boy survived" Aizen stated, not asking. No, his voice commanded it.

"He looked so helpless, there next to his dead mother…And then I watched as he fired a Cero" Ulquiorra said in no more than a whisper.

* * *

Everyone was in a riot. "A Cero?" Aizen asked, surprised. "Affirmative Aizen-sama. His powers have already showed themselves" the brunette said. "This is promising news indeed. He is worthy to be of Masaki's blood" he said. "Watch the boy closely; we will need to retrieve him soon, to let him know of his heritage" Aizen murmured, and Ulquiorra bowed.

"Hai, Aizen-sama" and the brunette disappeared in an instant. The rest were quiet, but they all knew why Aizen was watching and protecting the orangette. And when the time came, they would protect him too.

* * *

Ichigo walked up to the father he had known for his eleven years. "Dad?" he asked softly and slowly. Isshin whirled on him, knocking him to the floor. "She wouldn't had died if it weren't for you!" he hissed. "Dad?" Ichigo asked, his hand reaching out, only to have it slapped away. "You aren't my son. So don't call me father again" Isshin said, before he stormed off. Ichigo sat on the floor trembling. "Don't cry…don't cry" he chanted to himself.

"_You can cry king…It's alright"_ came the same watery voice that reminded Ichigo of running water. The voice chuckled for a second. _"Ya should know me king"_ it said.

"_I'm your guardian angel"_.

* * *

How did you guys like the first chapter? I must say, it turned out better than I had hoped. This is my first bleach story so helpful criticism would be nice.

Thanks,

ShadowsOfPenAndPaper


	2. Chapter 2-Author Note

Okay so this is a listen up. I know that I have NOT updated in for ever. But I actually have a liable explanation this time. (Me? An excuse that'll work? Wow right?) Okay so I was working on the next chapter for **I've Loved You For A Thousand Years** and then suddenly I got an error pop up and it exited me out very quickly. When I got back into Word all of my **NINE PAGES** were gone. All of it!

Poof~ Except for one sentence and 21 pages full of** SQUARES**. I can honestly tell you I came this close *shows no space between fingers* to throwing my computer at the wall. But then I wouldn't be able to update, so I have started to write it again-be happy I'm bothering, I was so pissed-and to keep you amused I ask you one thing.

So for my story **To Love A Hunter**, I have a scene-of which I will not reveal- where Kaname's little rag tag close nit group get's to meet Zero's other friends at a _–name's place-_ where he _–name's things- _and I need help with the names because I am having a brain fart and cannot think of any good names. I would like to have two female names and four male names. So if you could, hit me with a reply to this-**this will be updated on every chapter**- and tell me the names you would like. I will choose the ones that I like and they will be in the new chapter-may I add that chapter may not come for a while-.

Next up is…I am having a bit of trouble with my **All the Stronger** (IchiGrimm) fic. I know the slight start of the plot, but had a coffee error where I did not get coffee to my brain fast enough and forgot what I wanted. As soon as I remember what it is I wanted to add there will be a chapter update.

For my **Memories Forgotten Memories ReWritten**, I did start it over again, but I have decided that if enough people want it, I will also continue and finish that last version. Though it will mostly be me finishing something. The new version will be uncut and finished til' the end.

For **Shades of Gray**. I have not forgotten about it, I just got sidetracked. ^^; So I will of course finish it and I hope to continue it once I get the chapter for **ILYFATY **up.

Now last but not least, my second favorite fic in my mass of collectibles; **Once in A Blue Moon**. For the next chapter as it said in the last one, Kaname will be taking Zero out on a date. What would you like to see? Some instant kissy kissy? With some of the Day class following our lovely couple? Or would you like to see a hopelessly romantic and sappy date where at the end Kaname just leaves one kiss on our irresistible uke's lips? Or I just might write them both up and give you both, hmm? So once you all see this I hope to see my inbox starting to fill up, because I love and enjoy talking to my loveable reviewers, that and I need some idea's. Help me out here!

Because if you don't I will wither away and die. And then how will you get your updates? xP


End file.
